The invention relates to an explosive system for guided missiles and rocket projectiles, composed essentially of an explosive charge, a detonator, an ignition transfer device and an ignition booster igniting the explosive charge.
From DE-OS 24 43 486 a warhead fuse for rocket projectiles is known, in which a booster charge 15 is set into an end face of an explosive charge (referenced as "Sprengstoff" in the drawings). The booster charge is ignited by a detonator 12, located at an axial distance from the booster charge. The ignition of the ignition booster thus occurs at a point in the axial end of the booster charge which presents the disadvantage that the detonation wave is propagated only from a point on the axial end or axial side of the ignition booster.
The Oerlikon Taschenbuch (Oerlikon Pocketbook), 2nd Edition, 1981, shows and describes beginning at page 306, rocket percussion fuses with prelauncher safety. Here again, ignition is effected by means of a detonator on an explosive core acting as an ignition transfer device. The ignition is applied axially to the booster charge. Consequently, here again, a point-shaped ignition of the ignition boosters takes place, with the disadvantage that the detonation wave propagates, with hesitation, beginning only at the axial surface. The booster charge thus ignites essentially in an axial manner, with a minimal radial detonation wave.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ignition system for guided missiles and rocket projectiles of the afore-mentioned type, whereby the effect of the ignition boosters is improved.